


Dirty Laundry

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn Watching, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N is out of clothes, so she decides to borrow Dean's shirt. The two of them then decide to watch porn together. She probably should've borrowed a pair of underwear as well...





	Dirty Laundry

You sighed in annoyance as you carried your dirty laundry through the bunker. You’d waited far too long to clean them and now you were stuck with the dirty clothes you were currently wearing. You stopped when you heard grunts coming from Dean’s room. He hadn’t been with a girl in a while, so it was pretty obvious as to what he was doing. You smirked. You could have some fun with this.

Setting the basket on the ground, you knocked on the door to his room. You held back a snicker as you heard his groaning go silent. He muttered something unintelligible to himself before calling out grumpily. “What?”

“I’m doing my laundry and I don’t have any clean clothes right now. Think I could borrow a shirt or something?”

There was a long pause before he replied, sighing. “Sure.”

“Sweet.” You made your normal facial expression as you opened the door and entered his room. It was difficult not to smirk.

“Shit! I didn’t say you could come in here!” His voice was more gravelly than usual, not to mention strained.

You turned to look at him. He was shirtless and his lower body was covered up by a very bunched up blanket, likely to cover his erection. His skin was flushed and his pupils dilated. It was a glorious sight to behold.

You looked at him with a confused expression. “Jeez, what’s with all the panicking? You look fine to me.” You turned and started heading towards his dresser.

“What are you doing?” He eyed you suspiciously.

“Getting a shirt.” You turned back to him. “Sometimes shirts are a lot more comfortable on guys than they are on girls, considering…” You gestured towards your boobs in a very sexual manner, hoping he’d think it was unintentional. “I don’t really trust you to be able to identify which ones are comfortable and which ones aren’t.” You turned back towards the dresser. “Where are your shirts?”

“Top drawer.”

You rifled through it until you found exactly what you were looking for, a see through white shirt that was far too big for you. Keeping your back turned away from him, you removed your shirt.

“Y/N! You can’t just barge into a man’s room and start stripping right in front of them!”

You held back your laughter as you put on the new shirt. Composing yourself, you turned to him with a straight face. Looking him directly in the eyes, you held up the angel blade that you’d found with his clothes. “Kinky.”

He was very unamused and sighed in frustration. “Put that back and please choose a different shirt.”

You looked down at it and then back at him. “What’s wrong with it?” You let yourself smirk as you turned to put the angel blade back in it’s proper place. He didn’t reply. “Well then, I gotta clean my clothes. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Why?” He said harshly, wanting to get back to what he was doing before you arrived. The fact that he could clearly see your nipples wasn’t helping anything.

“So we can watch some stuff together. Sam’s being boring and won’t join me.” You pouted before smiling. “Anyways, I’ll be back soon!” You turned and ran out the door before he could protest.

Once you make it to the laundry room, you began to wash your clothes in record time. You even added your pants and underwear, leaving you in nothing but Dean’s shirt. You looked down to make sure it wasn’t obvious that your privates weren’t clothed. It wasn’t.

You ran back to his room with a skip in your step and opened the door without knocking. Much to your disappointment, he was sitting on the bed fully clothed. There was still a blanket covering his crotch, so it was likely he was still erect. You sauntered right up to him before sitting much closer to him than normal. You smirked. He was staring at your boobs the whole time and there was no doubt in your mind that he noticed your lack of pants.

“So, what’re we gonna watch? I’m thinking some hentai, or maybe even some Casa Erotica.”

He looked at you incredulously. “What?!”

“I’m just kidding!” You laughed. “Unless you want to.” You looked at him suggestively, wiggling your eyebrows.

He stared, trying to figure out if you were joking or not. You weren’t. Wanting to watch porn with your best friend of the opposite gender is a completely normal thing to want. After all, watching porn for the plot never gets old. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he smirked. “Alright, since you clearly want to so badly.”

Oh, if that’s how he wants to play it. Now that he turned it into a competition, there was no going back. You opened up your laptop that you’d brought with you and opened up the browser. You smirked at him as you began typing in your preferred porn website. “You sure you wanna do this?” You were more confident than ever.

“Oh, I’m sure. I’m sure.”

You typed “busty asians” into the search bar, knowing how aroused he would get. Well, more aroused than he already was. You clicked on the first result and turned it up loud enough for the two of you to hear, but not too loud. Sam would only hear it if he walked by the room. You smirked to yourself. He was probably used to it, knowing Dean.

The video was really cheesy and cliched. “W-wha-?” You cut yourself off with your laughter. “That’s not how that works! That’s not anatomy!”

He laughed along with you, but you could tell he was more focused on the video for the porn rather than the plot. At some point the covers had been shifted and his bulge was obvious. You were slightly aroused, but it wasn’t from the porn. You began to study Dean’s flushed face. He was trying to keep a straight face, but his arousal was very obvious.

All of the sudden, he turned to look at you. His face mere inches away from your own. “What are you looking at?” He smirked.

“You’re not very good at casually watching porn.”

“What are you talking about?! I’m great at watching porn.”

You laughed. “Not sure you should be proud of that. I mean, casually watching porn. You’re getting too aroused.” You smirked as you pointed at his boner, never looking away from his eyes.

“Oh, and you’re not?”

“Nope. I’m an expert at casually watching porn. I do it for the plot. And, no, I don’t mean that as a double entendre, I literally mean the storyline.”

“Suuure.” He smirked and you rolled your eyes. The two of you focused back on the screen.

“Whoa, when did that happen?” You asked with wide eyes. “Is that even possible.”

“Well, considering she’s doing it right now, I’m gonna have to go with yes.”

You pursed your lips. “Are you sure that’s not just really good editing? Or maybe she’s a demon or something.”

“You’re probably just saying that cause you’re not flexible enough.” He smirked.

“You know what?!” You stood up on the bed and paused the screen, setting your laptop next to Dean. With the screen facing towards you, you began to contort your body in ways you didn’t know you could do. Eventually, you managed to do it. It was very painful and totally worth it to prove Dean wrong. “Hah, I am flexible enough!” Your voice was very strained, but that didn’t make the discovery any less impactful.

“Dean?” You turned your head to look at him, only to see him staring right at your crotch. Oh shit. You forgot you weren’t wearing any underwear. You blushed as you noticed his cock twitch in his pants. You immediately untangled your limbs and shot back up to a sitting position, pulling the shirt down to cover yourself.

Snapping out of his stupor, he looked you directly in your eyes. His gray-green irises barely peeking out through his dilated pupils. Silently, he leaned forward and kissed you lustfully. Without thinking, you immediately deepened the kiss. He pulled you on top of his clothed, twitching erection, causing you to part your lips in shock. He used that to his advantage and his tongue began to explore your mouth.

You rocked back and forth, pressing down on him. You let your tongue snake into his mouth, lingering on his sharp canine teeth. You subconsciously moaned in delight as your tongues intertwined. You whined as he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting your tongues. The two of you were breathing heavily, trying to catch your breaths.

You bit your lip and playfully smirked, unbuttoning his wet pants. Whether they were wet from you, him, or the both of you was a mystery. You pulled his pants and underwear down, crawling down his body as you did so. You pulled him further down onto the bed so that he was completely laying down and slowly made your way back up to his face. You positioned your wet heat against his thigh, running your tongue from the base of his neck to the top of his ear.

You continued to lick him as you unbuttoned his shirt. You temporarily lifted yourself off of him so he could remove it. You went back to what you were doing after it had been unceremoniously thrown on the floor. You let him unbutton your shirt, well technically his shirt, but didn’t finish taking it off. You smiled against his neck as he played with your breasts. He licked and sucked at one nipple, moving his tongue in patterns across it, and tweaked the other one with his hand. You lightly bit his neck in return.

Reluctantly, you removed his hands and mouth from your nipples and trailed your tongue down his body. You made sure your erect nipples were pressed up against him on the way down. You smirked and looked up at him through your eyelashes, slowly licking his shaft. He grunted in response.

Still looking up at him, you began to swirl your tongue at the base of his cock, slowly getting higher as you continued. When you made it to the head of his penis, you put it in your mouth and cupped his balls without any warning. He groaned in response, only spurring you on further. You swirled your tongue around his head, giving extra attention to his slit. You had to use your free hand to push him down, making sure he didn’t buck his hips upwards. Your other hand was working on his scrotum.

You moved your eyes so that you could see his face once again. It was twisted in pleasure, eyes half lidded, as moans and the occasional curse word left his mouth. His hands were fisting the covers, his knuckles white. You had to will yourself not to move your hand to your neglected privates.

You let out a moan, tasting his salty precome. He brought one of his hands up to your head, pushing you further down on his cock. You let him as you stopped your attempts to keep him from bucking further into your mouth. Instead, you moved that hand to the part of his shaft that your mouth couldn’t reach. He was so loud and his face was so red, it was obvious he was about to come.

Smirking through his member, you lifted your hands and removed his own from your head. You lifted yourself off of him with an audible ‘pop’. He growled and looked down at you, a mixture of both your own and his fluids dripping down your chin. “Keep going!” His voice was deep, gravely, and commanding. It made you shudder in pleasure.

“Nope.” You sat up and straddled his chest, your fluids dripping onto his stomach. He growled and gripped your hips, positioning you above his erection. Your eyes widened in surprise and you squirmed in his grasp. He began to lower you towards himself, looking you in the eyes. You couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as the tip of his penis rubbed against your opening.

“Are you sure you-”

“Yes!” Noticing you impatience, he quickly and roughly lowered you onto him. You moaned in time with his grunt of pleasure. He moved his hands to your nipples and circled his thumbs around them, but not quite touching them. You pouted and leaned into his hands. “Please?” You wiggled around on him as you spoke.

He grunted in response and began to tweak and pinch your nipples. You moaned and connected your mouths. Positioning your hands on either side of his chest, you began to move up and down. Slow at first, gradually speeding up in time with his hands. You angled your crotch so that each time you slammed back down on him, your clit was being stimulated. You whined as he pulled his hands and mouth away from you. “Wh- Ah!”

Your eyes widened in surprise as he flipped the two of you over and slammed into you as hard as he could, over and over again. You gasped and, wrapped your legs around his waist. The room was filled with the sounds of you and Dean’s pleasure, the rocking of the bed, and the headboard slamming into the wall in time with his thrusts. Poor Sam.

You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. In return, he brought his hands down to play with your clit. You gasped into his mouth. The ministrations from and hands and the feeling of his cock hitting your cervix made it hard to hold back your release, but if he could do it so could you. With the way he was acting, it was obvious he was almost there as well.

“I’m about-” He cut off the sound of his strained voice with his groaning. He angled himself to hit your g-spot and continued his thrusting. The two of you were moaning loudly as you both came together. He didn’t stop moving as he did so, riding out both of your orgasms. He only pulled out when he was completely soft.

Satisfied, he crawled off of you and laid down beside you. The sounds of quiet moans filled the room and the two of you laughed. “Woops.” He turned to face your laptop and closed it without pausing the video, gently setting it on the nearby table. Let’s just hope Sam wasn’t around when you opened it back up. Smiling contentedly, you curled up to Dean who was now lying beside you. “You should wear my shirts more often.” He mumbled before the two of you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions or requests they'd like me to do, feel free to send some in! I write for Supernatural, Criminal Minds, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
